Miracles & Hazard
by Elements1999
Summary: Twins Daisuke and Keenan we taken from their home as babies and dropped in the Digital World. This is the story of them protecting the only home they know of. Fem. Daisuke; On Hiatus


**Unknown Point of View**

* * *

I was walking down the lovely forest trail heading to my friends castle at the forest terminal. Now you might be confused as to what I'm talking about. All will be explained soon. Anyways I was walking down the path as I walked into the Trailmon station. I saw my digimon friends taking to each other as I waked into this giant tree that led up to the castle. I walked up the giant staircase along the giant branches taking the path to the right at the split and kept on that path until I came to this castle made out of digital crystal. I then walked through the court yard and up to the giant doors that was the entrance to the castle. The doors opened up automatically and let me in. I then walked trough the castle making my way to the dining room where I would meet my friends. Not even five minutes later was I in the dining room. I looked around and saw my three best friends in the whole entire Digital World.

"Daisuke my dear, it's good to see you again" a giant pink, white, and gold bunny said. My name is Daisuke Motomiya.

"Like wise Chirubimon" I said sounding much older than I actually was. I was only four years old. I was born in the human world with my twin Keenan but we were both dragged into the Digital World. Me and Keenan were taken in by a Frigimon but I moved to the continent of Light so I learn to be my own person and protect myself on my own. Not even an hour into being alone on the new continent did I get this awesome looking device called a D-Tector. It held the spirits of Miracles. This was about a year ago. It was then that I, along with the help of seven other human children, saved the Digital World from the evil Lucemon. Keenan was one of the seven. When the battle ended everyone except Keenan and I was taken back to the digital World. I know, that's impossible for two three year olds along with seven other kids to save a whole world but it did happen. Anyways my D-Tector held the spirits of the Legendary Warrior of Miracles. I say spirits because there are two. There's a human spirit and a beast spirit. My human spirit is Angelmon. It looks like a mix between MagnaAngemon and Angewomon. She had most of the clothing of Angewomon. Angelmon had the boots and the body suit, or what was left of her body suit. Angelmon also had the glove that Angewomon wore. From MagnaAngemon, Angelmon had the right glove and wrist band thingy that MagnaAngemon wore, along with his eight wings and the gold thing that went around his body. Angelmon also had a silver crown made out of Chrome Digizoid. In the middle of the crown where jewels would be was the mark of the Warrior of Miracles. It looked like the human letter M but had two diamonds, one above and one below, and two teardrops, one on the left and right, around it. It was also gold. That was my human spirit. My beast spirit was a dragon that looked a lot like Magnadramon. Her name was Rainbowmon. She had the long serpent like body with the legs and wing. She also had the feathers that went around Magnadramon's neck. On the other hand she wasn't pink. She was a rainbow of colors. She also had a face that reminded me of Gatomon's face. It looked a lot like Gatomon's face. It had the round chin, the four whiskers, the blue eyes with a black outline, and the ears. In fact it could have been Gatomon's face. Anyways that was Rainbowmon. Keenan had the spirits of Hazard in case you are curious.

"So my dear why have you come here, not that we don't enjoy your company" a female teal armor clad angel, named Ophanimon, said.

"I just came by for a visit. I was getting a little lonely being on my own so I thought I'd come here before I left" I said.

"Your leaving" A male green armor clad angel, named Seraphimon, said.

"Yeah. I'm going back to the continent of Dreams where Mama Frigimon, Papa Merukimon, brother Falcomon, and Keenan are. I was wanting to tell you sooner but I didn't know how to tell you guys" I explained.

"After all we've been through you still don't know how to explain something to us" Chirubimon said with a chuckle.

"Weren't you the one who thought he couldn't come out and tell Ophanimon how you felt which led to us having to save you from evil" I said with a look in my eyes saying 'you want to start this argument again'.

"Yeah, you don't have to remind me" Chirubimon said.

"Why don't we celebrate this occasion then" Ohanimon said trying to change the subject before we started arguing again. Me and Chirubimon always argued over random crap and then got mad at each other only to forgive each other the next day. The longest period of time we were mad at each other was fourteen hours. Anyways for the next hour we were celebrating the fact that I was going to go back and see my digimon family and my friends from over there. It was fun. There was food, games, music, and a little crying thrown in. It was mostly from the older digimon who watched me grow up since I came to this continent. Anyways when the party ended it was dark so I slept at the castle and then left in the morning. The journey to the next continent wasn't going to be easy and we all knew it. I would have to go through the continent of Darkness, swim the ocean, hop over File Island, go through another ocean, go through the giant forest on the continent of server, and then swim the final ocean that would then leave me at the continent of dreams. I would have a little help on the way though. I knew that I could get help from the spirits of all the Legendary Warriors with the exception of Hazard. Keenan still had Hazzard with him so I couldn't get help from them. The humans that left had decided to leave the spirits to look over the Digital World so I could just ask them for help along the way if I needed it. That night though I had a vision, which I get on the occasion.

It started with a look at the continent of dreams. I saw fire rising, humans controlling robot digimon. These digimon were deleting digimon for good. Once the digimon were turned into a Digi-Egg the robot digimon would then destroy the egg. I the scene then changed to Keenan, Falcomon, and Mama Frigimon. I saw Mama Frigimon trying to get Keenan to run away so he could live to save the Digital World. Falcomon was also helping. Just as Keenan agreed to go the robot digimon came up and deleted Mama Frigimon. I saw the look of horror on Keenan's face. I then saw a deep blood red aura surround him as he spirit evolved into his human spirit CrimsonGallantmon. Gallantmon was a Royal Knight digimon whose brother was the spirit of Hazard CrimsonGallantmon. Out of anger CrimsonGallantmon destroyed the robot digimon. He then returned to his human form as Keenan and fell to his knees crying as Falcomon came up to comfort him. Papa Merukimon came up and took Keenan and Falcomon back to his home in the Infinite Ice Ridge. I also heard him say something about him hoping I was safe. I then saw a number count on all the deleted digimon. It looked to be about five hundred fifty five thousand digimon. I then woke up.

I quickly gathered up my stuff and called Grumblemon, the human spirit of the Legendary Warrior of Earth, and had him take me to Merukimon in the Infinite Ice Ridge. Once there I ran up to Papa and asked him if anything major happened lately and he told me about the attack that I saw in my vision. I fell to my knees crying and saying that I knew it was true. I was in depression for a week. During that week I did nothing but lay in my bedroom thinking about all the fun times I had with Mama Frigimon. It wasn't much but it was good memories that I would always remember. It was that day that I promised to protect the Digital World from all humans except the Warriors and the three other groups of humans that saved the Digital World. That's a story for later though. It was also that day that I started practicing my ninja abilities that I knew. I learned a few from Falcomon before I left the continent and then I met some ninja digimon, like ninjamon and Shurimon, while on my own and learned from them too. Falcomon even started helping me train again. I also learned how to sense a digimon in the area and follow any digimon trails. It would be a long time before I would use these abilities but would be worth it. I would need these abilities.


End file.
